


Blood on the Bathroom Floor

by RioRiley



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, Death in Childbirth, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioRiley/pseuds/RioRiley
Summary: The one where Steve ends up having his and Bucky's baby on the bathroom floor of tony's cabin.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Blood on the Bathroom Floor

"BANNER JUST FUCKING HELP HIM!" Bucky cried out, watching as Steve writhed in pain, screaming with each passing contraction.

"It's too far into it Buck, I can't give him any more meds, and giving him more will be a risk to the baby." Bruce says, wiping the sweat off his own forehead as he grips Steve's thigh back. 

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Bucky and Steve had a birth plan. They had toured the hospital, and seen the room Steve was set to give birth in. Two weeks ago, there was an attempted terrorist attack at the headquarters, and Fury moved the team out to Tony's cabin deep in the woods where no threat could locate them. Steve had agreed, knowing he would be in good hands, and feeling that the risk of an attack on the team was greater than the risk of him delivering their baby in the woods. That, and Steve believed that Bruce was perfectly capable of delivering the baby. Bruce had delivered many babies when he had been out hiding before he joined the team. He had helped plenty of tribal women deliver babies completely unmedicated. Steve on the other hand had many drugs at his disposal, but none of them had broken his super soldier barrier. 

Most of the team is sitting outside at this point. They have been for the past two hours, trying to give Steve privacy. But Steve knows they are all out there. He knows they can probably still hear him screaming, and knows that it's supposed to snow soon. And as soon as it starts snowing he can't expect them all to sit out there. He knows they would if he asked them to.

Bucky is sitting behind Steve on the bathroom floor, Steve is sitting in between Bucky's legs, his head resting against Bucky's chest. Bucky is holding Steve's legs back and open as Bruce had instructed earlier, and he can feel the sensation of Steve's biceps femoris shaking underneath his grip. Steve's getting tired and everyone here knows it.

Another strong contraction comes, and Steve let's out a near feral scream, loud enough that everyone outside starts getting worried.

Natasha sits on the bench on the porch next to Tony. She watches as Tony takes another deep breath.

"It can't be too much longer right?" Tony asks softly. Natasha shakes her head.

"I hope so for Steve's sake." Natasha says softly.

Back inside, Bruce explains to Steve that the baby is crowning. Bruce sits in front of Steve. There's not much space between the three men on the bathroom floor, but Bruce's position gives Steve the chance to stay small, and stay focused. 

"Baby is almost here Steve." Bruce says softly, putting his hand on Steve's tremoring thigh. Steve nods, tears falling down his face, in so much pain that he can't form coherent words. Between the two men, Steve should have known their kid would be gigantic. He just also didn't put into perspective just how small of an opening that giant needed to come out of. 

Steve feels Bucky kiss his shoulders.

"I love you." Steve says softly. He's shaking even more now.

"Steve, the baby's shoulders are stuck. I think that's why you're not making a lot of progress." Bruce says softly. Steve nods. "I'm going to reach inside you, and get the shoulders dislodged from your pelvis on your next contraction. I need you to not push." 

Steve nods. 

With the next contraction, Steve turns his head to his left shoulder. Bucky meets him there, whispering in his ear promising it will be over soon. Bruce slips his gloved fingers inside Steve, and moves the baby's left shoulder, and then the right shoulder, feeling for the umbilical cord as he slips his fingers out. Steve screams. The noise is going to haunt Bucky for the rest of his life.

"Steve you should only need a couple more good pushes to get the baby out." Bruce assures. Steve nods, weaker this time. His breathing is unsteady.

The baby comes out wiggling after three more pushes, and the cry is the best thing Bucky has ever heard. Bruce places the baby on Steve's chest, and Steve's hands grip the baby instinctively, rubbing it's back.

"Alright Steve. You did a great job. You just need to get the placenta out and then you're all done." Bruce says. Steve nods. There is blood, pooling out from Steve. Bucky is trying to pretend he doesn't notice. Bucky kisses Steve's forehead, over and over. Steve delivers the placenta, and the bleeding continues. Gushing, bright red blood.

"Bucky I need you to take the baby out of the room. I need to stop the bleeding." Bruce says urgently.

"I'm not leaving." Bucky says firmly. 

"Buck. Please." Bruce says. Steve goes unconscious.

"TONY!" Tony can hear his name called from outside, the urgency is odd to him considering they all just heard the baby cry. Tony rushes inside, and up the stairs to the bathroom he knows they are in. He swears the entire white tile floor is covered in blood. Bucky is crying, and Steve is passed out. Bruce looks frantic.

"Tony I need you to get Bucky and the baby out of here." Bruce says. Tony nods, pulling Bucky out from behind Steve, while making sure Steve doesn't fall hard against the tile.

"Should we move Steve to a bed?" Tony asks, genuinely scared.

"I'm worried that if we move him, he will bleed more." Bruce says, looking at Tony urgently. Tony nods, pulling Bucky to his feet, while holding the brand new baby in his left arm, wrapped in what Tony knows is one of the nicest towels he owns. 

Tony leads Bucky downstairs, into the living room. The rest of the team is in there now. Natasha looks at Tony expectantly.

"Steve's bleeding. He's in trouble." Tony says softly.

When a baby is born, people are supposed to swarm it, comparing it's features to try and see which ones are derived from which parent. But Bucky isn't even holding the baby. Tony still has it in his arms.

"Do you know what it is?" Clint asks cautiously. Bucky shakes his head, realizing they hadn't even bothered to check.

Tony hands the baby to Bucky, who moves the blanket. He smiles.

Bruce comes running down the stairs. He's covered in more blood than he was when Bucky left with the baby the first time.

"Bucky." Bruce says softly. "Come back up here." He says.

Bucky does as he's told, holding their daughter as he walks up the stairs.

"I can't stop the bleeding Bucky. I've tried everything. He's not going to make it." Bruce says softly.

Bucky nods, biting his lower lip trying not to cry.

"He needs you Buck." Bruce says softly. Bucky nods.

Bucky sees Steve, laying against the tub. Bruce has tried to clean up the blood, bit it's just smeared everywhere. Steve's skin is turning blue.

"Hey babe." Bucky says with a smile. "We have a daughter." Bucky says. Steve smiles weakly. Bucky lays the baby on Steve's chest. On the past twenty minutes, Steve doesn't even have the energy to lift his hand to hold the baby. Bucky knows. He holds the baby against Steve's chest.

"She's beautiful Steve." Bucky says, eyes watering.

Steve nods.

Bucky kisses his forehead.

"I love you Steve." Bucky says. He has his flesh arm wrapped around Steve's chest. "Til the end of the line remember?" 

Steve nods weakly. He smiles down at their baby. Shes asleep now. Soon Steve will be too, forever.

Steve Rodgers' official cause of death is marked as death in childbirth. They hadn't known it, bit his placenta had grown fused to some of his other organs, and in the process of childbirth is had torn at those connections, causing him to bleed out. They all know things would have ended differently if Peggy Rose Barnes had been born in a hospital like she was supposed to have been.


End file.
